


we know what we are, but know not what we may be

by solitariusvirtus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Genderbending, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragonlings find the dragons and winter is near.</p><p>Or, the King's kin makes trouble in Westeros for ambitions run high and the stakes are great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but break, my heart, for i must hold my tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299336) by [solitariusvirtus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus), [tenten_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenten_d/pseuds/tenten_d). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title quote from Shakespeare's _Hamlet_.

Jocelyn dipped her feet in the clear water, small tremors working their way up her legs. She splashes around for a few moments, looking over her shoulder towards her husband. “And?” Her foot brushed against a sharp rock, causing a moment’s ache to distract her from the fair haired man.

His hand was on her shoulder before long, “What happened?” Daeron questioned, arms moving around her wait to remove her from the water, despite her insistence that she wished to stay. He deposited her on a rock, lifting her injured foot.

“It’s a tiny cut, lord husband.” Her explanation did naught to assuage him. “Tell me about the raven.” Jocelyn attempted to pry her abused limb away from his careful hands, but Daeron gripped her ankle, giving a warning tug. “Dany!”

“Bugger the raven. You’re hurt.” She wasn’t. Nor truly. “You might’ve fallen in. And caught a cold.” A smile was the reply she gave. Her husband bristled. “This is no laughing matter. The babe could have been injured.”

“I am fine. The babe is fine. We shall be fine.” He did not believe her.

“Death doesn’t care about your promises, Jos,” Daeron pointed out, letting go of her foot.

“Nay, but you care. And you’ll tell death to bugger off yet.” He gave a sharp bark of laughter, helping her up.


	2. 2

She was glad beyond belief when the wheelhouse expelled only her father and none of her siblings. Jocelyn breathed easily, the smile upon her lips widening. And just like that her skirts rose in a flurry and she was running towards the man despite Daeron telling her not to. He worried too much.

But her father caught her; he always had, and looped an arm around her waist, staying her. “Already giving your fellow trouble?” She laughed and embraced him back. “Good, he should know to whom he is wedded.” The amused drawl started her up again. Father was in a good mood for whatever reason.

“I assure you, Your Majesty,” Daeron spoke, “that I know exactly to whom I am wedded.” His voice, however, indicated annoyance. Jocelyn turned in her father’s grip to look at her husband.

The door of the wheelhouse trembled, the rattling sound attracting their attention. Jocelyn pulled away gently. “Have you brought company, father?” She never thought she’d see the day, but she smiled nonetheless and worked the creases out of her skirts as a second figure emerged from the wheelhouse.

 “I do not know that you recall Lady Ashara,” her father voiced.

“You were but a babe last I saw you,” Lady Ashara agreed, addressing her. “And now you are a woman wedded.”

“And very near a mother,” Jocelyn beamed proudly despite her confusion.   


End file.
